1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator provided with an inner door having an opening, a door guard provided at the opening and an outer door to open and close the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a household appliance having a storage compartment to store foods, and a cool air supplying apparatus to supply cool air to the storage compartment to keep the foods in a fresh state for a long period of time.
The storage compartment is provided with a rack on which food are placed. The storage compartment has a front surface thereof open such that food is put in or taken out of, and the open front surface of the storage compartment is open and closed by a main door that is rotatably coupled to a body of the refrigerator. A door guard is provided at a rear surface of the main door to store food in addition to the rack disposed in the storage compartment.
Since the door guard is provided at the rear surface of the main door, an access to the door guard is achieved by opening the main door. Meanwhile, another type of refrigerator is provided with a subsidiary door formed on a main door to enable access to a door guard without opening the main door. Such a refrigerator having a subsidiary door enables access to a door guard provided at a rear surface of the door by only opening the subsidiary door without opening the door, so that the food keeping is diversified and cool air is retained.
However, since the subsidiary door has a size limitation, access is made only to some of a plurality of door guards that are provided at the rear surface of the main door one above the other.